1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid discharge apparatus that discharges a liquid onto a medium.
2. Related Art
In the related art, an ink jet printing apparatus that includes a head unit having a recording head, and a head scanning mechanism which supports the head unit on a back side and makes the head unit to reciprocate along a head scanning direction, is known as a liquid discharge apparatus of this type (see JP-A-2012-187583). The head unit has the recording head that discharges a UV ink downward, a carriage that arranges the recording head, and a light source unit that is arranged in a position adjacent to an end portion of the carriage in the head scanning direction, respectively. The light source unit has plural LEDs that irradiate with the UV downward, a heat sink of a fin type that absorbs and diffuses a heat which is emitted from the LED, a filter that is wound around a side surface of the heat sink and adsorbs an ink mist through which air passes, and a cooling fan that sucks the air on the heat sink and exhausts the air upward. When the cooling fan is driven, the air containing the ink mist is sucked from a duct which is arranged in the carriage, and is exhausted upward through the filter and the heat sink. In this manner, the cooling fan for cooling the LED is also used to remove the ink mist.
However, in the liquid discharge apparatus of the related art, due to a configuration in which an exhaust of the light source unit goes out upward, there is a concern that the exhaust from the light source unit reaches a head movement mechanism which is positioned on the back side of the light source unit. Therefore, there are problems that particles of the ink which is not adsorbed (caught) by the filter are attached to the head scanning mechanism, riding on the exhaust, and a defect is caused in the head scanning mechanism.